


Are you crazy, or has the sportscandy gone to your head

by conie992



Series: Valdis [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: After an unexpected death of Hero 6, Sportacus worries for his safety and the safety of Lazytown. He convinces the only other magic user in the town, local grump Robbie Rotten, to create a magic reserve as a plan B if something goes wrong.Spoilers, something goes wrong.Now the boys have to deal with what they created.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay im back and more depressed than ever. Here's my little ditty about Lazytown. This is going to be one ride from start to finish so strap in!

When Sportacus had read the letter, he very well thought that he was dreaming. He quickly looked up at the clock, all the numbers were present and each was perfectly aligned. No, he was not dreaming, maybe he had misread. Sportacus looked over the letter for several hours that initial reading.

He was dead. Another hero, from another town, dead. He hadn’t known the man, number 6, but he was certain that his life was not worth a bar scuffle. It had happened over in Lustville, he had stopped an altercation in a bar. In an ally afterwards, he was met with a magical force so powerful, only his crystal remained. Heroes never died from attacks, it was unheard of. Most died of old age, or caused trouble and deserved the trouble they received. Number 6? This man was just doing his job. The thought of it brought a quick tear to Sportacus’ eye, and the implications of 6’s death haunted his sleep for several days.   
If it could happen to 6, it could happen to any of the numbered heroes.

Robbie had been concerned when Sportaflop had been missing for 2 days. Now that count had risen to 5 days, and he was terrified. The sports elf was never gone for more than a day at a time, ever. To make matters worse, ever citizen of Lazytown had blamed him. They came individually and in groups to ask what he had done. The worst part was that he had done nothing. Robbie had been at a convention the past week and was catching up on sleep when the elf disappeared. Now every thought was running through his head. What if Sportacus left? What if some other villain had seized him? What if he was hurt or in danger? What if Robbie never saw him again? Robbie was pacing up and down his lair, trying to think, when the alarm on the periscope went off. Someone was here to question him, again. Robbie grabbed the periscope and got ready to yell ‘Get lost’, when the familiar blue uniform graced his eyes. Sportacus was waiting at his hatch and began to speak into the periscope.

“Robbie, I need to speak to you, please it’s urgent!”

“Sportacus where have you been? The town is in shambles looking for you.”

“I know Robbie, please let me in. I need to speak to you before they see me.”

Robbie was confused by the request but nonetheless, unlocked the hatch to the lair. No one ever wanted to see him, even on a good day.   
Sportacus landed at the end of the pipe to a frazzeled Robbie. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days, Sportacus knew the feeling. 

“Robbie, I have an odd request.”  
“Well you’re already in my home, and you’ve got the entire town on my back,” Robbie sauntered overt his chair and sat, never leaving Sportacus’ gaze. “I’d say you’ve already   
ruined any sense of normality.” 

Sportacus crossed his arms, his sleep deprived state making his resolve dwindle.

“Look Robbie I’m sorry, but I received a letter”

“An unusual occurrence for you.”

Sportacus ignored the comment and continued  
“One of my fellow numbered heroes died and I’m concerned that it could happen here. I’m not invincible Robbie”

“I heard about that. But in case you hadn’t noticed Sportaloon,” Robbie directed a stare at Sportacus, angry that this was what the elf was gone for. “Lazytown isn’t even in the same league as Lustville.” 

“Robbie please I’m just concerned.” Sportacus gave him that kicked puppy look and Robbie knew he’d be agreeing to whatever the elf wanted, as long as it wasn’t something crazy.

“I want us to create a magic bond and reserve.”

Something crazy like that.   
“Are you insane or has all that sportscandy gone to your head.” Robbie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Please Robbie what if something happens, I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to Lazytown.” Robbie stood up, held his face and began to pace.   
“Sportacus do you know what you’re asking for? Magical bonding is one serious procedure and its side effects are impossible to fix. And a magical reserve? That’s like asking for some baddie to come here and ravage the town looking for surplus magic.”

“I know Robbie but we can mask it and control it.” Robbie scoffed 

“And how much practice do you have in spells, wards, and magical conditioning Sportaloon”

“Well I’ve been reading up on it.” 

“Sportacus” the elf flinched, Robbie never used his name. “This isn’t the type of thing that you can read and do in a few hours, it takes years to get this type of controlling magic down, and days to properly prepare and cast. I should know” 

Robbie knew as soon as he said it that he’d made a mistake.   
Sportacus lit up “So you could do it”

Robbie plopped back into his chair “Yes, no, maybe. I’m not sure I’ve never worked with elven magic.” 

Sportacus dropped down in front of Robbie. He noticed the bags under the elf’s eyes. He really was worried about this.   
“Robbie please we can do this. I just want everyone to be safe no matter what.”

Robbie folded his arms and sighed “Fine, but no bonding”   
“But wouldn’t it be…” 

“Yes it would be easier to bond then reserve, but it’s not required and I’d prefer no one having access to my mind except me” 

Sportacus looked disappointed but agreed. He didn’t want Robbie to push himself too hard. He also felt hurt. Robbie didn’t trust him. Sportacus mentally shook his head. No Robbie trusted him to an extent, but he was right. Magical bonding was not something to kid with. It gave each person complete access to the other, from treasured memories, to feelings, to true power.   
Robbie was right, besides magical bonding was something couples usually did, and Robbie thought they were barely best friends, right?


	2. The tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeerrrrrrreeeeeee's shit writing.

It took two weeks to figure out how to control Sportacus’ magic. It another week to create a base for a magic reserve that would protect it while also allowing access for use. With some time for sleeping and eating, Robbie was now a month into this endeavor and it showed. He looked ravaged and he was mentally exhausted trying to remember his training and how to work different magics.   
But now his magic was in peak condition and he was fairly certain that this would work. So long as they found a good receiver. He had told Sportacus to find something. An object that could hold magic and wouldn’t be easy to find. The spell was to help, and that could be used for bad, so the object had to be hidden. It was made to activate as soon as one of the suppliers was dead. As long as it was in the vicinity of Lazytown it would work. Robbie had suggested the elf’s crystal, as would be on Sportacus at all times and hard to tell it was magical considering it had its own aura. Sportacus had quickly shot down the idea.

“No it won’t work, I just… My crystal is different than other number heroes. It won’t work” 

Robbie had been curious about what Sportacus meant and what he was hiding, but he didn’t push any further. Better let some dogs lie for now. They had bigger fish to fry.   
Robbie stood by the edge of the woods on the outskirts of Lazytown and looked down at the ground impatiently Sportacus soon joined him and they set off to the woods. 

“So what did you chose for us to enchant?”

“Actually I figured a tree would work best.” 

“A tree?”

“Yeah we’ll be able to spot it because it’s our magic and our auras. But with the protection spell an outsider will only see a magic aura in the woods, they’d have to test every tree in order to find it”

Robbie mentally paused “Sportacus, that’s… Actually brilliant.” 

Sportacus beamed “Thank you Robbie” 

‘God’ Robbie thought, he could look at that forever, and be content.   
Once they were far enough into the forest, Sportacus looked for a tree. Any would do, they settled on a wide oak, large enough to be sturdy, but small enough that it still had a many years left in it. 

“Okay Sportacus, sit on one side of the tree. I will sit on the other.” 

Sportacus sat and looked around anxiously. He hardly ever used his magic, and even when he had, he’d never taken on such a large project. He looked at Robbie and found solace. Robbie was as cool and collected as ever. He probably did this thing all the time. 

Robbie was nervous. Sure this wasn’t the most dangerous or the largest magical operation he’d ever done, but this was with Sportacus. A man he had been enamored with the first time he had laid eyes on him. Who he was still enamored with every day of his life. Magic had an… open… property about it. Robbie would be mixing his magic with Sportacus’ for a time, and he was afraid that, he may give his hidden affection away. 

Robbie sat on the other side of the tree, and took a large calming breath. “Alright Sportacus, wait a minute while I start the base.”

Robbie placed his hands on the tree, closed his eyes and went through the motions he had worked on for weeks. He just had to build a fence for the energy they were putting into the tree. It was for helping, and only that. No one should use it directly. It should be spread where needed, only after a death from him or Sportacus. Only they were to handle it. Most importantly it was made to help.   
Robbie opened his eyes and took another deep breath. Now came the moment of truth, if he made a base adaptable for both magics. 

“Alright Sportacus put your hands on the tree.”

“It’s…. It’s buzzing.”

“I laid a base its waiting for magical power. Now I need you let your magic seep into it. Don’t try to force it, just let energy flow. If it helps, think of what you want this magical energy to do; think help.” 

Sportacus tried to breathe and let the magic flow. It felt like he has ants walking on his hands. He kept trying to focus on help and he was successful until Robbie joined in. Robbie was wild and powerful and his magic desperately wanted to absorb everything. Sportacus had only shared magic with one other person, and his body reacted as it used to. Sportacus had to fight to keep his mind on the concept of help. 

Everything was almost done, they just had to seal it after the magic capacity had filled. Robbie noticed something strange. Sportacus’ crystal, it wasn’t beeping, but it was glowing, it lit up everything around them, and the sound it made was almost akin to a growl. Robbie couldn’t dwindle on it for too long as he had to keep his magic from derailing. 

When the ritual was finished Robbie felt like he would never walk again. Everything felt heavy, but it had worked, no one would ever harm Lazytown, at least not without a fight. 

That night, tucked safe in a forest, a tree glowed, and growled. White light hung around it in a shroud. The bark peeled away creating a casing for something. The energy that had flowed into it that day had not stayed. The fae’s magic had said to stay and be dormant. But the elf’s, no the elves’, had made its instructions clear. So it grew and formed, the energy now had a host. It had something of its own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we goooooooo


	3. suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Author why is this chapter so short?  
> BECAUSE IM RON SWANSON AND I DO WHAT I WANT

Sportacus had returned to the Airship, more fatigued than he thought he could ever be. Being an elf he had almost always had an excess of energy, especially considering his diet. Now he laid completely still, constantly losing a staring contest with the airship ceiling. For all the strain taken on his mind and body, sleep evaded him. When he had connected his magic, it had triggered something in him. He was on edge, like if he let his guard down something would get him. There was a sense of eagerness, like he should be pursuing something. He glanced over at his crystal, set on the bedside table in its casing. He body finally forced sleep on him.

And for the first time in decades, the nightmares about them returned.

_The woods were not as welcoming as they always seemed. An aura of anxiousness filled the wood and nipped at his heels. The trees- arms usually outstretched to the sky- surround the path like a cage. Their trunks oozed shadows like sap. He hurried down the path home. The trees that outlined the home were black, and menacing._

_The tire swing that hung there was now a noose._

_The daisies and petunias carefully planted by tiny hands, were crushed and their beds shredded._

_The cottage stood in utter darkness. The door kicked in._

_The empty space left it its place called out, his feet carried him against his will to the fate he already knew awaited him._

Robbie sat, watching tv with a mug of warm milk. Something troubled him, he wasn’t quite sure what. Something was wrong in the back of his mind, like he had done something wrong. That was impossible he’d been helping Sportacus for the past month. He hadn’t schemed, outside of the odd thought, stored in his mind to be latter forgotten. And the magic casting had gone perfect. Too perfect, and that was what nagged at him. Sure he had worked for days on the base, but magic never worked that well. Robbie tried to dismiss the idea, but the memories of such a perfect casting ate at him.

Something was off about Sportacus’ magic as well. In all honesty Robbie had never worked with Elven magic, nor Sportacus. But he expected it to be, weaker, considering Sportacus said he never used it. The feel of it, though Robbie only felt it briefly, was controlling, and fervent. The magic was searching everything, and wanted desperately to be obeyed. The only thing he could think when he touched it was an aquamarine color. A mix of green and blue. Sportacus’ magical essence. Robbie had been certain it would be straight blue.

Robbie clearly didn’t know as much about the elf as he thought he did.

_Three little bodies on the floor. No, four, four little bodies strewn about - having met their fates prematurely- never to advance from such tender ages._

_Red, everything was red. Obscenely bright, and far too much of it for such tiny bodies. That was their blood, not the children’s. No they were there, eyes piercing through his soul from the floor._

_All they saw, and all he felt, was guilt._

Sleep evaded Sportacus again, but now from a different source, but the same cause, Death.

Deep in the woods, they grew. Everything had to be perfect, a perfect blend. Each nail and each hair, from head to toe. The elves had been clear, perfection was required. Soon the barrier would break, the host free, and the wish lost to time complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know what your thinking, and trust me, its not what your thinking   
> (more suspense, aint i a stinker)


	4. Cocoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to write and post two chapters today, but i was not able to proofread them so bear with me, and please excuse and over looked errors

Weeks passed, and the uneasiness grew dim on Robbie and Sportacus. There were times when in disguise, Robbie thought he saw something in Sportacus, but it was always fleeting. Everything had returned to normal for better or for worse. 

Sportacus’ nightmares did not die down in the slightest, but he found ways to muddle through them. He knew he was avoiding dealing with the issue, but he told himself it would help. The whole ordeal made him regret making the reserve, if only a bit. Sportacus knew it needed to be done, but he wished it hadn’t triggered this reaction in him.   
He hadn’t thought of them in years. And the even when thoughts crossed his mind he always felt numb to the memories, like time had made him immune to their horrific fates. Now he was once again losing sleep over them. 

God how long had it been. Sportacus was sure if he looked back in some old letters or diary entries he could find a date. That was if he hadn’t had them all burned. Looking back he knew doing that was a stupid idea. Like if he destroyed any evidence that they existed he would never know them. Or if he never talked of their fates, that would change them. 

Sportacus knew he would have to face them again after all these years if he ever wanted a peaceful sleep again.   
Robbie had heard through his spy system that Sportaflop was going to go back to his village for a week or so. He had told the town that he had been gone due to homesickness and figured returning would be the best way to cure it. Robbie didn’t blame him, he had seemed troubled. Hopefully he would also touch up on his magical roots. 

Sportacus set out early in the morning to get a good start on going home. He needed some sort of counsel, and he knew he couldn’t find that in Lazytown. Hopefully his village would help. It had been heartbreaking to leave, even if it was only for a week. Lazytown really felt like home to him. The kids all had given him things for the road, many of them practically useless. But he was thankful to Stephanie for the books, and Trixie, as chasing after her bouncy ball was amusing. (And distracting when trying to pack) Sportacus hadn’t gone far when he realized he had forgot something. He had forgotten to tell Robbie. What if something went wrong and Robbie didn’t know he was gone.

Sportacus stopped the airship and looked back to the town. It wasn’t that far, he could easily hope down and run to tell Robbie. Though Sportacus knew the villain would not appreciate being woken up so early. Sportacus used the glider to get down and used the woods as a shortcut to Robbie’s house. He was jogging down a path when he was blinded by white light. He stopped and shielded his eyes. The light was coming from a tree, a very familiar tree. The light faded down to a glow, and Sportacus rushed quickly to the tree. Something was wrong, very wrong. The magic was supposed to be dormant! 

Sportacus placed his hands on the trunk and the glowing stopped, reacting to him. There was a spot where the bark had almost pealed back and the tree and made a casing around it. Behind the murky brown barrier, the tree seemed to be hollow, but Sportacus could not see much. He touched the tree to try get some sort of magical feedback but it was gone. Sportacus sat there confused when his crystal began to beep incessantly. Something was in the tree, and needed help. Sportacus looked around for a stick to break the casing. He broke it to find it had more of a cocoon texture. He pulled it back and looked inside. 

He ran. 

Robbie was woken up by an urgent rapping on the hatch door. He was just out of the chair when Sportacus came crashing down into his home. Not nearly as graceful as usually and scrambling to get up.

“Robbie, you need to come quick” 

“Sportacus do you know what time it is! I hardly get sleep as it is and” 

“Robbie” Sportacus interrupted him   
“This is an emergency something went wrong with the tree” 

“What, what happened? How do you know? What is it?” Robbie knew that a high concentration of magic was bad news. 

“Robbie its… it…. It made itself into something.” 

“It manifested itself a host? How? It wasn’t ordered to do that.”

“I know Robbie, but we need to reverse it.”

“Why Sportacus what is it?”

“A baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT??????????


	5. two eyes

“A baby what?” 

“No Robbie like, it’s an actual human child.”

Robbie was confused beyond belief, as he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled out of this home toward the forest. He prayed to whatever gods would hear him that Sportacus had just finally grown a sense of mischief and was playing a prank on him. That had to be it. Magic didn’t just create life that was impossible. And magic certainly didn’t build unholy life without any sort of direction or orders to do so.

As they neared the site of the tree, Robbie heard a distinct sound pierce the early morning darkness. Crying, very human child-like crying. Was it too much to hope the elf had put a recording in a bush. The crying stopped as they stood in front of the tree. Robbie saw the cocoon like covering and peered inside. Just as Sportacus said a tiny child laid there in a hollow space, naked as if it were just born. Its hair was dark brown and it was huddled in on itself for warmth. Something kicked on in Robbie and he pulled off his robed, picking up the child and swaddling them in it. The child looked up at him with wide eyes. The eye on its right side was a piercing blue, and its twin was a stormy grey. Robbie knew that eye, he saw it every morning in the mirror. 

Robbie placed his hand on the tree, all the energy was gone.  
“Well the bad news is the magic is gone, the good news is that there is no more dangerous magic loose without a conduit. Congratulations Sportaflop, it’s not the will of god.”

“Robbie this is no time for jokes, this is a serious issue”

“Yes, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. Does your airship have any supplies for babies.”  
  
“I’m unsure probably” Sportacus was amazed at how cool Robbie was being.

“Well go find some and meet me back at the lair. As far as I’m concerned this matter can wait till a more manageable time of day.” Robbie looked down at the child in his arms. “Unless you have any objections baby.”  
As if on cue the child yawned. Robbie nodded and set off for home. 

Sportacus stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then turned to head for his airship. He felt like he was going lay on the floor and break into a complete panic attack. But his hero training kicked in, he needed to help someone. He searched the kits in the storage area of the ship and found one especially for infants. He set out to Robbie, and made a mental note to tell his family he would be staying in Lazytown after all. 

Sportacus dropped down as quietly as possible into the lair and sat the supply bag next to Robbie’s chair. Robbie walked toward him, child now swathed in a royal purple blanket rather than a robe. It was completely silent, save for the odd coo as it rested on Robbie’s chest, playing with his pajama shirt. Robbie set the child down on the chair and knelt down by the bag, pulling things out.

“Robbie how’d you learn to take care of babies?”

Robbie looked up from the bag for a moment. “I had three baby brothers.”

Sportacus gave a hmm of acknowledgement and turned his focus toward the child. It looked up at him and reached out a single hand to be held. Sportacus stood frozen as he looked down at the baby. Their hands, such tiny hands. 

“Robbie I better get back to the ship.”

Robbie looked back at the elf. Sportacus looked like he was about to pass out, all of his features drained of their color. Robbie nodded and Sportacus bolted out of the lair. Robbie looked at the spot where Sportacus was and looked back at the baby. 

“Okay did that seem weird to you?” Robbie said pointing at the hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i told you it wasn't what you were thinking. not a monster nor a spook but a baby child. 
> 
> hey your hear about that guy sportacus? that guy's messed up right  
> (im sorry sport)


	6. Birch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not alot of Sportacus in this Chapter, mostly just Robbo and a bebe 
> 
> don't worry sportacus is going to get a lot of attention, cuz the boi has problems, and they gon make you sad when you find out what they are, not this chapter tho, this is mostly baby bonding   
> ps there is alot of info in the end of chapter notes

When Robbie awoke he was fairly certain that he and Sportacus acquiring a baby from a tree made literally out of magic was a dream. That was until he realized that the lights were off in the lair. He never turned the lights off, as he found that it had no effect on whether he slept or not. He did however remember that the baby refused to sleep unless it was dark. So it wasn’t a dream. 

Robbie felt for the lamp on the side and turned it on, casting a warm glow on the room. He looked and sure enough the makeshift bed he had made for the baby was still there nestled next to the stairs. Had surrounded the child in pillows so they wouldn’t escape. So that she wouldn’t escape. Robbie had found in dressing the child that morning that not only had some unknown force created a child from the magic of a fae and an elf, but it had also created a baby girl from two grown men. 

If the child did not have both his a Sportacus’ eyes, Robbie would have thought that someone had taken the magic and left a baby. But that would make at least a small amount of sense and nothing in Robbie’s life made sense. He got up, cracked his back and made his way over to the blankets and pillows piled on the floor. To his surprise the child was already up, content to just look around. The child did not appear to notice him, so stepped out of view quickly, using the opportunity to prepare a bottle. 

‘God’ he thought while waiting for the bottle to heat up, ‘I feel like a teenager again.’

He looked over to one of the only picture he kept on display in the lair. Snapped just at the right time by his mother, it was a photo of him all his siblings picking up his older sister from the train station. Robbie was nineteen at the time, holding one of his younger brothers as a toddler in his arms. His older brother Glanni held one of the other ones, and the last one sat on his shoulders. Between them with her arms wrapped around them both was his older sister Rachella. He didn’t remember that day at all, but he did remember that his sister had gone to Iceland for something and that brought back chocolates and volcanic ash jewelry for him and Glanni. 

Robbie was brought out of his thoughts by the bottle timer. He tested the bottle and sat it down on the chair table. He picked up the baby, and thus began the long a frustrating struggle of Robbie trying to get the child to eat.  
The first time she had refused breakfast Robbie thought nothing of it. When she also refused any food that day, he grew concerned. This pattern continued the next day, and Robbie was frustrated. That night he tried to use a bit of magic to pry her mouth open and coax something into her body. As soon as accessed his magic, the baby’s eyes shot open. Sensing the magic set her off and she wailed. It Robbie all of an hour to calm her and get her back to sleep. 

‘Mental note’ he said ‘child is very sensitive to magic’ 

The last day he tried, figuring that if she didn’t eat now there was no use. To his surprise she did eat, only about half of what she was supposed to, but Robbie was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He set the baby down and looked at her sleeping on the floor. Robbie then got up and began to draw out plans for a crib. Once he was done and was gathering materials, Robbie looked down at his sleeping daughter. That thought really hit him. Somehow, in some way this was his daughter. With a handful of materials in his arms he looked over to the picture on the wall and made a promise to himself. 

‘I’m going to be there for her, no matter what. I’m not going to leave her like my father left me, I am going to be there.’ 

And with a new resolve Robbie went to work building a proper crib. He finally remembered something from that day at the train station. He remembered Rachella had gone to Iceland to study Birch tree’s for her dissertation. She had brought a sapling back and planted it in their front yard. She named it Bjork, a named she had learned in Iceland that meant Birch tree. 

Robbie looked back at the sleeping baby. She didn’t really look like a Bjork, but it would have to do till he found something better. 

Sportacus’ crystal had not stopped humming since he had run from Robbie’s house. Robbie needed help, that baby needed help. Sportacus just couldn’t bring himself to leave the ship. Every time he tried they flashed in his mind. Finally he got up and left, he needed to face this, he must. It had just been so long since he had taken care of an infant, not since them. Sportacus began to say their names. ‘enough’ he thought’ enough running, enough pushing and hiding’ 

Gunnar

Brynhidur

Bera

…… Frida

 

……………………Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just some info during the picture Robbie is 19 Glanni is 22 Rachella is 24 and the triplets are 3, Yes they are based on Tob, Flob, and Bob, but they are just a whole lot younger. Also just a little tid bit 
> 
> Gunnar means Warrior, Brynhidur means armored warrior women, Bera means bear, and Frida means peace. These names are gonna make alot more sense once you find out what's wrong with sporto. and no im not keeping the baby named Bjork, she is gonna get a name change later, but for now its easier than just calling her baby. 
> 
> also the volcanic ash and chocolates are things i have received from family trips to iceland, and the sleeping with the lights off was also something i did as an infant.


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so quick note, i will be updating mon-thurs on this piece, so lets rev up the engines   
> also id like to say a big thank you to all the support you guys have given this piece, its is greatly appreciated this has been my most popular work by far if you look at time scale and stuff. Im so excited that you all are loving this because i love writing it. thanks again and as always comments and criticism (constructive plz) are encouraged, now on with the chapter

Sportacus went through his usual exercise routine that morning without any trouble. No flashbacks, no fleeting hallucinations, no weight of guilt, like he had experienced the past week. He was numb right now, and that was good. It meant that if there was any time to buckle and talk to Robbie about the baby that was today. He had been researching at night instead of sleeping. He wanted to know if there was a way to revert the magic back to just energy and not, life. Sportacus felt a rock in his stomach as he did his research. Sportacus felt despicable, he was a hero, and he should be protecting that child instead of destroying it. Yet, if he let it live, who knew how long this condition of his would persist. How many people would suffer for his distraction? What about the kids? What if he went to stop a runaway cart or catch a child from a tree and he went into an episode? If someone got hurt, Sportacus would never forgive himself, and that would only make himself worse. 

No this was the best way. Best to return things to normal. Sportacus rationalized it in his head that it was better for one small child to suffer briefly than to let the town suffer for who knew how long. He knew he was wrong, deep down Sportacus wasn’t even sure if getting rid of the baby would even help him, but he was running out of time. Sportacus could only hope that there was no way to revert the magic, and that somehow his body would take that as a sign to give up the mind games. 

The only thing the elf was sure he wanted was sleep, but that came at a cost. 

Robbie had already opened the hatch before Sportacus had even entered. He had put up more sensors for the hatch so he would know if someone arrived, without them knocking. The pink girl had already woken Bjork up earlier that week to invite him to play with the town kids. The sentiment truly touched Robbie, as most of the town’s folk forgot he existed. He felt just the slightest bit of reluctance when he had to turn her down. He had a baby to watch and an elf to wait for. 

Sportacus had looked a bit surprised when the hatch had sensed he was coming. It had took the elf long enough to come see him. The town was expecting him back from his ‘vacation’ tomorrow. Sportacus landed in the lair graceful as ever and looked at Robbie. God, he looked terrible. His eyes were almost glazed and his skin was almost sickly pale.   
“Normally I would ask you what took so long, but you look awful Sportaflop. What… What happened?” 

Part of Sportacus, the sleep deprived testy part, wanted to scream and point at that baby. The only thing that really stopped him was the genuine concern in Robbie’s voice. Sportacus went to step forward and wavered slightly. Robbie got up from his chair and lead Sportacus over to it. He knelt down next to him. Robbie wanted to know what had done this, we wanted something to be angry at, something to hurt in return for Sportacus. But Robbie only sighed and took Sportacus’ hands, he knew from personal experience that sometimes it wasn’t always that easy, and sometimes there wasn’t a simple bad guy to blame. 

“Sportacus you need to talk to me, what is going on?” 

Sportacus looked into Robbie’s eyes and for a moment they turned from grey to green, and his face was no longer his own. Bloody hands were holding his and white hair was soaked and stained red.

“I’m… sorry…. I’m so sorry…” 

Sportacus began to sob and repeat that over and over to them. Trying to pull his hands away, yet also trying to hold them tight. 

“Sportacus, what is it, what’s going on?” 

That wasn’t their voice, it didn’t have that excitement that they always had. It was richer, fuller, their voice was like a gust of fleeting wind, and this voice was like solid velvet. Robbie returned to Sportacus, and he was finally able to pull his hands away. 

“Robbie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too, I just, Please excuse me.” Sportacus tried to stand and walk away but was stopped by a solid mass of Robbie, who had his arms around Sportacus. With this face pressed to his chest Sportacus began to sob and clung tight to Robbie. Robbie turned them around to have Sportacus on his lap, cradled in his arms. Robbie was crying too, but softer and silently. 

Huddled in safe arms, Sportacus cried himself to sleep, and it was heavy and dreamless. 

When he awoke, his back groaned in protest. Being huddled in on himself as he was did not help his posture in the slightest. But Sportacus felt better than he had in a very long time. Weight, if only an ounce was lifted off of his shoulders, and he felt like flying. Robbie was still there sleeping with his arms around Sportacus. Robbie awoke quickly after Sportacus did, and both men sighed. Sportacus got up and stretched, Robbie went to get a glass of water for Sportacus and a soda for himself. He then went to find another chair, putting it across from the recliner and motioning for Sportacus to sit. Sportacus’ still tired body complied. 

“Sportacus, what is going on? I can’t believe I’m saying this but please, please tell me. I can’t bear to see you looking like well, me.” Robbie was leaning on his knees looking directly at Sportacus. That stare. He looked into Robbie eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been having dreams, and flashbacks and hallucinations. The baby triggered it, I just, I just haven’t thought about them in so long.”

“Who?” 

“Brynhidur, Gunnar, Bera, Frida, and Luna” Sportacus repeated the names automatically 

Robbie leaned in, trying to decipher if Sportacus was still speaking English.

“Are those, people?” 

“Yes”

“Who are they, and why do you not want to think about them”

Sportacus looked hesitantly at Robbie. He grabbed Sportacus’ hands and looked into his eyes 

“Please, I want to help.”

“Their my family, I don’t wanna… its because.” Sportacus cleared his throat to stifle the tears. 

“There dead” 

Robbie had ended up putting Sportacus in his guest room turned storage room. The elf had fallen asleep in his arms while crying. Robbie looked back in the room quickly to check on Sportacus. Robbie had wanted answers and to help, but what he heard Sportacus say in-between sobs had left him with only questions and the feeling that he was in over his head. He knew he hadn’t misheard because Sportacus had repeated it over and over again.

“There dead, and I killed them. 

I killed them’ 

Over and over again, Robbie heard Sportacus – the hero, the gentle and kind ray of sunshine- mutter that phrase. 

“There dead…. And I killed them” 

Once upon a time there were two worlds in one. Woods elves, with their tall frames and long-standing traditions traded with human and fairy alike. They were meticulous and secretive, staying in their own little social bubble, never casting a glance to others, even other elves. Sports elves, short and energetic, worked the fields and explored the lands. Most were poor, but they kept the mentality that- if you have absolutely nothing- then there is plenty to go around. They were open and sought to help those who needed it. While their rituals were not as extensive as the wood elves, they did keep their traditions close. These two species of elf stayed far from each other, their social status and personalities mixed like water and vinegar. But in one wood, these two clans tolerated each other, so long as they kept away from each other. 

In this wood, on one fateful day, a young elven boy wandered into the woods to explore. A terrible storm suddenly struck the wood and the child was frightened and afraid. It is unclear if it was coincidence or if the gods lead him there, but the boy stumbled on a cottage. A young elven girl from inside saw the boy in the storm and lead him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens dun dun dunnnnn. also none of the wood elf sport elf stuff has any actual historical or mythological value, this is fanfiction so i just made it up ( the names and trees and other stuff in the last chapter was all true and researched tho)


	8. On a branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated

The storm lasted for three days and the two elven children became friends. Sheltered from the world, each found the other interesting. The boy was energetic and his smile infectious. The girl thought he was simple, but he was kind and understood her stubborn spirit. The girl was strong willed and determined to keep up with the boy’s antics.   
The girl and boy sat together near the fire and slept, dreaming of the days when the weather would clear and these new found friends could race and play in the meadows. It wasn't until the girl’s father came home that night did reality truly hit them. The girl’s father was a large man with a protruding gut and a short beard that was graying. He seemed scary to the boy at first, but the way the young girl ran to him and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck, reminded him of an absurdly large stuffed toy. The adult elf looked at his new addition then to the window, the weather was far too rough to cast out such a small child. 

"Hello there my dear boy, may I ask what's happened"

The boy looked nervous, scared he may get in trouble, but the girl, behind her father gave a look of assurance.

"I... I was playing and I ran off to catch something... and I got lost."

"It's alright boy, I'm glad you’re safe. What's your name?" 

The boy beamed. "My name is Sportacus, my mama says it’s because one day I'm going to be a hero!"

The man paused, then smiled quickly.

“Ah yes a... nice name."

The father felt something in his chest, this boy was a sport elf. He and his wife had an arranged marriage based on wood elf tradition. His daughter was already enrolled in a school that in several years she would attend to learn the proper ways to be a wood elven wife. This boy, there was no place for him to be in his or his daughters life. But, when he saw them sitting and playing, and he saw the most genuine smile on his daughters face since her mother’s death. He told himself 

'They are children, they don't know the world yet, what could it hurt?'

Many years passed and the two elf children became inseparable. Sportacus' parents never did mind the young girl, she was always well behaved and never stepped out of line in their home. She and Sportacus in there young years played and let their imaginations run wild. Both would run though fields and let their imagination’s take hold. Tales of pirates, knights, exploders, and outlaws filled the days, strengthening the bond between the two. Neither one could make the other into a villain, so they both were the heroes. Many secrets flowed between them, from where the best berry patches were to who did what in the fields. The young girl also got along with Sportacus' four siblings, all of whom Sportacus was quite close too. When together they were a mass of giggles and long lost dreams, but no two were ever closer than the wood elf and Sportacus.

In their later years, before they braced the transition from child to adult, Sportacus and the girl were inevitably separated. The girl was to study and become trained in proper manners. The wood elf traditions seizing her life, preparing her to become a wife. She hated it. The skirts and the braces and the constant training. She longed for the days of wearing shorts and running with the boy in the rain. She was constantly teased for becoming friends with Sportacus, calling him slow and a bum field worker. She never minded them. None of the wood elf boys ever played with her and thought girls were gross. One day after a practically hard day, after school hours were over and before curfew, the boys were having races. Having beaten Sportacus the summer before in a race, the girl jumped into line. She won, but by a slim margin, cursing her ‘damned dress’ for slowing her down. 

Sportacus on the other hand was working in the fields with his family. At first he was discouraged, since he was the youngest and could not do as much as his older siblings. But soon he rose to great heights, working hard to compete with his siblings. He caught many people’s attentions, from fellow boys, to young girls, to older bystanders. All of whom agreed that one day he would most certainly become a hero. 

When the girl returned from her first year of training, she ran to Sportacus' home and found the house empty, all of the family working in the fields. She walked home defeated, and sat in her house, her father returning as usual. It was the first time that the girl realized the way things were and how everything would change. Sportacus was off, and would continue to be off working in the fields while she was home. Than when she went away to school, he would be free, playing with other children and making friends without her. She sat and looked down her window and the woods were she first spotted him. The girl vowed that she would not allow things to change, she would fight. She had always been stubborn, and things would not change, without a fight. She didn’t want to lose her only true friend to anyone. 

Many years passed and soon these young children were now on the brink of adulthood. The girl stopped coming home from the school in the summer, believing that if she did not acknowledge it, the boy she knew would still be a boy, and there would be nothing separating them. She took her summers and studied extra courses in language, art and magic. Hoping that she could do something to slow the winds of change. When the girl finally came home after her last year, that first day back changed life for everyone.

We know she went home.

We know she went to Sportacus' home.

We know that the home was empty when Sportacus came home, but there was a note on the door.

We know he ran. When Sportacus came up to the woods, he was out of breath.

He looked around and heard her. She was sobbing, her hands covered in blood. Her white hair slightly stained with blood, mostly near her scalp. She was named after that mop, her hair was a bright white and full as a thicket. Sportacus stepped forward, a ripe age of 19 in elf years.

He found her in a tree and called to her.  
"Luna?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What done happened? who knows. also i had to update it i just wasn't happy with how the orginal turned out


	9. Not the end unfortunately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i updated the chapter before this so go check that out!  
> Also this chapter has a lot to deal with to get ready

The sobbing stopped, and Luna turned around, her green eyes bright with tears. 

“Sportacus!” She dropped from the tree and enveloped Sportacus a hug that almost knocked him off balance. 

Sportacus pulled back “Luna, your note said you were home, but what happened?”

Sportacus had a look of mild concern on his face as he looked over Luna, whose hands and head were splattered with drying blood. 

“Oh, that… it’s nothing, I… I got caught in the thicket on the way here.” 

Sportacus didn’t believe it for one second, Luna knew these woods too well to get caught in a thicket like an amateur. He was going to call her out on it but she sprang up and bombarded him with questions. 

“So what has life been like while I was away? What have you been doing to keep out of trouble while I was away? What’s the new scandals?”

Sportacus laughed   
“If I recall Luna, you were the one who always kept tabs on the scandals.” 

Sportacus jumped up and pulled himself onto a branch of the tree. 

“And, if my memory serves, I was always capable of staying out of trouble. I dare say it was you who got us into the most trouble.” 

Sportacus smiled and lent down a hand to Luna, to help pull her up. She refused it and jumped up by herself, the elaborate dress she wore seeming to have no effect on her movements. And just like that, it was as if they were children again, talking of their old adventures. Each one swearing that the other got into more trouble than they did. They stayed in that tree till late, both Sportacus and Luna getting into trouble for it. Sportacus was tired working the next morning and Luna was grilled by her father, saying that she could have been hurt or attacked, and by the maid, saying that she was bringing promiscuity to her image by staying so late in the company of a gentleman. Luna laughed internally at the thought. Sportacus was no gentleman in her mind, he was a boy, and her friend. But later, when reminiscing on the night, Luna did let a secret thought slip that Sportacus had grown up since they last met. He had gotten much tanner, and he had built muscle from the fields. She quickly dashed the thought away and went back to seeing the boy. 

The summer was passing and both Sportacus and Luna made a point to visit the other, usually having dinner at the others home. Luna was welcomed enthusiastically at Sportacus’ home, many of his siblings, and their children interested in what she had learned. At Luna’s home, her father welcomed Sportacus with a sort of reluctance. He had hoped that Luna would outgrow her silly friendship with the sport elf boy, and would begin to see the world for what it was. He was wrong as not only was Luna still friends with him but she still fought with her father about being a lady and excepting things the way they were. He had to yell at her earlier that week for refusing to wear a dress as she could not run in it. He had told her that women don’t run and play and that she needed to face the facts. He hated yelling at Luna, but she was stubborn as all hell.

Her father was however glad to hear that Sportacus had taken up training to become a hero as well as carpentry during the off seasons. He knew that Luna would have to face reality once Sportacus left. 

Late that summer, that day came. Luna was sat in the tree looking into a clearing nearby. Tears once again stained her face, she didn’t want to say goodbye. So she simply refused to face the facts till she was forced too. That force came walking down the path behind her. 

“I suppose you’ve come to say goodbye.” Luna did not turn around for fear that she would cry too loud and not be able to hear Sportacus’ voice for the last time. 

“Before you say anything I just want to say thank you Sportacus. Thank you for being the best friend I’ve ever had. Thank you for never thinking I was odd and always caring about me. Thank you for not casting me out because I was different, I’m going to miss you, but I hope…”

“Luna"  
Sportacus interrupted her. She finally looked down at him, the sun cast shadows on his face that framed him perfectly, the man, not the boy. Luna was happy that this would be the last memory she had of him. 

“I’m not leaving” Luna stared at him, unsure if she was dreaming or not. She jumped down from the tree and faced Sportacus.

“What do you mean you’re not leaving, this is your dream Sportacus, and you’ve talked about it ever since we were kids?”

“I know, I just don’t think now is the right time for me. And’ Sportacus paused trying to think out his words carefully. “Something bothered me about leaving to some place where my best friend could not follow.”

Luna smiled and looked out to the clearing 

“Luna may I ask you something?” She turned her head.

“That first day you came back, you had blood on you and you were crying. What happened?”

Luna sighed and looked down, preferring to talk to the ground instead of Sportacus. 

“My father said that if I haven’t chosen a husband by the end of harvest he’s going to choose one for me. He locked me in my room, and told me to calm down when I freaked out about it. I broke my window to escape, but got cut on the way out.” 

Luna ran into Sportacus’ arms and he frowned. Once again elven tradition would drive a wedge between them. 

“Did he say you had to marry anyone specifically?” 

Luna looked up and replied no, realizing what Sportacus was proposing. 

Her father had reluctantly agreed, conceding defeat at least knowing that Luna would be happy. 

Sportacus and Luna were married that harvest. And the two were happy. They stood up against scrutiny based on their rivaling social classes, and were content to run and act like children together for several years. In their time together Luna bore two daughters and a son, and was ready to embrace another daughter into the world.   
If the story left off there, one might assume that Sportacus became a hero later in life, after his children were grown and his wife content to read his letters. But that is sadly not the case. As Sportacus would soon realize. 

True heroes do not become heroes because the world is a good place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the next chapter is gonna be hella sad, i think you can already guess what's going to happen, also we return to present in the next chapter so yeah!


	10. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay big ol warning first this chapter is graphic as in graphic, so if things like blood and death are not friendly for you skip this chapter and ill tell you what happens at the end of this note. this is pretty much the only chapter with super duper graphic stuff so from here on in it should be mostly easy going stuff. i dont really want to change the rating on this as the only questionable stuff is in this chapter and im giving yall fair warning. also this chapter is hella sad. Fret not my dear readers as it will soon become tooth rottingly sweet. I got plans for these two grown men and a baby.   
> (Spoilers down below)   
> okay for those who are not reading this chapter due to violence  
> Sportacus' children and wife are killed by some gang members that sportacus aggravated while working. He begins to sob telling it to Robbie and Rob boy holds him, and Sportacus' crystal shows Robbie what Sportacus saw and what he is feeling. We also find out that Luna gave Sportacus his crystal telling him to "be the hero she knew he could be" and that "she should always be in his heart" her last words are I love you to Sportacus

Robbie looked at Sportacus closely as he told the story. His expression never changed and he never looked up from where he had his hands folded. Sportacus looked like he was reciting something, like a child does. It concerned Robbie, Sportacus should have some sort of emotion, especially since he was talking about his own wife and children. That shocked Robbie, he had thought the elf had just, come out of the womb saving people.

“Sportacus what happened to them?”

Sportacus picked back up

“I had taken up carpentry to support them. I was working on a house and across the street there was some sort of gang members. They kept calling out to me and disturbing my work.”

There was a subtle flash of emotion as Sportacus thought about it

“I should have left it alone, I should have just ignored them and went about it like nothing was unusual. But I didn’t I antagonized them right back. I was young and cocky and I didn’t know any better. I angered them and finally one of them said I would pay for. I called his bluff.”

Sportacus stopped and closed his eyes

“It was a foolish mistake and I didn’t know any better.” 

“Later on that week I stayed late to finish that same job, and I noticed that the gang wasn’t on their porch like usual. I thought nothing of it, I figured that they were just causing trouble elsewhere.” 

Sportacus scrunched his eye tighter and his breathing became quicker. 

“When I got home late, I…I found”

Tears soon began to flow from Sportacus eyes and his speech was erratic but still understandable.

“My girls… Brynhidur and Bera, they were…”

Sportacus sputtered 

“hanging from the tree outside. And Gunnar, he was… face down in the flowerbed. And when I went inside Luna…” 

Sportacus’ words were now incoherent and he was completely sobbing. Robbie dropped down to the floor and pulled Sportacus to his chest. His heart was breaking right along with Sportacus’. Robbie couldn’t bear to think of what they could have done to an adult after being so brutal with small children. Robbie did however get bits of pieces of language as he realized Sportacus was still speaking. He heard things like Luna and blood and baby and the one that caught his attention the most, rape. 

Robbie began to understand now, as sat there holding Sportacus and gentle rocking back and forth. Sportacus’ had been through a lot, and now there was a baby that shared half his magic, of course he didn’t know what to think. 

Sportacus’ crystal began to hum quietly and Robbie felt a magical force pulling him towards it. He was confused as before any type of magic would have set off the baby. Out of curiosity Robbie gave in and touched the casing. His mind was flooded with light and first he saw a young woman. Her hair was a wild mess of white curls. She was pale and her skin tone brought out her green eyes. Next he saw the scene Sportacus and described, Robbie felt bile rising up in this throat and he looked upon the lifeless children. Finally he saw the women again, whom he assumed to be Luna. She was lying in a heap on the floor, nothing left of her stomach save for blood. The floor was covered in red. Robbie could only step back as everything became too vivid and too bright. The smell of the room overwhelmed him. The las thing Robbie felt as all of Sportacus’ emotion swarmed him. He felt an overwhelming pressure of guilt. He also felt waves of sadness and lastly he felt the familiar hole of loneliness. Robbie cried silently into Sportacus shoulder and rubbed his hand soothingly over his back. He hated the fact that Sportacus had to deal with this all alone. Sportacus didn’t desrve to feel this way. And he certainly didn’t deserve to fight everything by himself. 

Sportacus let go into the Robbie’s vest as he stopped fighting everything. After they had died, he had tried to forget. He had refused to acknowledge anything, he had just wanted to feel whole again. 

Sportacus had run into the house as quickly as possible. 

“Luna” he yelled. His heart was beating too fast and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. He ran and began slamming open doors, trying to find her. She was in their bedroom. The floor was blood. Everything was red. Luna lay in the center, her stomach cut open, like she was being gutted. There was a small bloody mass laying across the room, a child who had barely taken the form of a tiny body. Sportacus dropped to his knees next to Luna. He put his arms around her and put his head on her chest. Too his surprise he found the faintest heartbeat. He looked into her face. 

“Luna! Luna can you hear me!” 

Luna slowly began to open her eyes, she looked up and smiled. 

“…Sport…”

“Shush Luna it’s okay I’m here now”

Luna continued to smile and stared at Sportacus.

“…Go…” She spoke between labored breaths “Go… be the hero I knew… you could be” 

Sportacus tried once again to quite her but she instead looked over to her hand which was clenched in a fist. 

“and… always keep me… in your heart…” 

She straighten out her hand to reveal a crystal, one exactly like the numbered heroes used.” 

Sportacus looked down at the crystal than down back at Luna. She began to speak but Sportacus had to lean closer to hear her. 

Lunas final thought as she looked up at Sportacus 

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it great. So i hope you didn't cry too much and if it makes you feel better this story, after this point is going to be a mess of love goofness and two proud and confused dads. this part of the story is just kinda there so you get a bit more into Sportacus character hope you guys love it and as always thanks for reading


	11. The dead goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is short, but i wanted to give yall some time to recover from having your hearts ripped out with spoons

Sportacus had woken up in Robbie’s lair not quite sure what time or what day it was. The room was dark he could make out the outline of several boxes and bins stacked on each other. The whole room appeared to be the same, but next to the bed Sportacus saw what looked to be a crib. He flinched, ready for another attack to hit him, but nothing happened. Sportacus was not sure if it was the sleep, talking about it, or the gods sparing him, but Sportacus felt fine. 

That ended when he heard a small coo, from said crib. A wave of uneasiness came over him, but he looked over in the crib nonetheless. Inside was the baby. Nothing wrong, no red, no silent screams, just a baby. She was, yes Robbie had mentioned it was a girl, she was small, like an elven baby. And her ears were unmistakable. She had one of his eyes, something none of his children had ever received. 

His crystal hummed, Sportacus wanted to hold her. She seemed so peaceful, just content to sit there and look up at him. Every part of him said that he would drop her and go into another state. But his crystal hummed again, and he put down his arms and grabbed her. His crystal was doing something odd, but he didn’t even notice. All he could focus on was the baby looking up at him. He felt something in his heart crack and swelling began to subside there. It had been so long, and yet, everything felt the same.   
The door opened but Sportacus never took his attention off the baby in his arms. 

“Sportacus…. Sportacus”

Sportacus finally looked up to see Robbie standing in the door way. He was looking fondly at the sight before him. A slight smile and kind eyes graced his face. 

Sportacus looked down then back at Robbie.

“Have you named her yet?”

“Well yes, but im not quite sure I like it. Why did you have something in mind?”

Sportacus’ crystal hummed once again and his smile grew wider.

“Yes, I was thinking, Valdis” 

Robbie was perplexed, but he agreed. If naming the baby Valdis made him happy then Robbie would do it. After what Sportacus had told him, Robbie was in a mix of sadness and fury. He felt such anger that some, monster, could do such a thing to a family. He wanted to question Sportacus more, get some information and maybe find the gang. Yet somehow Robbie knew that doing such a thing would be worthless, as Sportacus would never let him.   
Sportacus

Robbie had a new respect for him now. Every day he managed to get up, and pretend like nothing ever happened. Fake smiles and play with children while on the inside he was crying for help. Robbie was the same way, only he wasn’t strong enough to be kind, he just pushed everything down and let it age. All Robbie wanted to do was hold Sportacus, and tell him it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to tell him how much everyone loved him, how much he loved him. But the sight before him stopped him. Even now, with the wounds freshly opened, Sportacus was strong. He was a ray of sunshine sitting there, holding his baby, and standing up, even when anybody else would have had to kneel.

“So we’ll call her Val then” Robbie stated. 

“Sure” Sportacus didn’t look up from Val.

Robbie had a feeling he was going to have a hard time separating Sportacus from Val.   
He finally did when both fell back asleep and he was able to move Valdis into the main lair. 

A quick google search found that Valdis meant “the dead goddess” 

A quick vision of a white haired woman popped into Robbie’s head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i may or may not have gone crazy looking at icelandic baby names, but they were all so good! so yeah sorry for the short chapter but hey let me tell ya, hi-jinks will ensue tomorrow


	12. ohh baby  its magic, or is the baby magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like, had fun writing this chapter

It had been hard for Sportacus to leave Robbie’s lair the first time after his emotional bout. Part of him was anxious about seeing the children again, concerned about his mental state. The other part was fixated on Valdis and keeping her safe. It wasn’t that Sportacus doubted Robbie’s abilities to take care of a child, it was just that a baby elf could be stubborn. And if Valdis was anything like Sportacus was a child, she would be incredibly stubborn. But Sportacus had a duty to uphold and a town to watch over, even if his priorities had shifted since he last saw the townspeople. 

“Sportacus!” Ziggy was the first one to spot him jogging down the path to town square. 

“I thought you were going to be back 2 days ago?” Ziggy looked mildly upset, but mostly excited to have his idol back in town. 

“I’m sorry Ziggy, the weather in my village wouldn’t let me fly my airship.” Sportacus had to take his time saying the phrase, making sure to pronounce it just as Robbie had said. Sportacus was terrible at lying. Robbie had to repeat over and over exactly what he should say, and how he should say it before he could talk to anyone. He felt bad for lying, but it had to be done. 

The rest of the morning went exactly like it had with Ziggy. Each of the children came up to him and questioned why he was late, then they scampered off going about their business. That afternoon, they all played a game of basketball 2 on 2. Sportacus sat out as referee knowing that any team with him on it gave them an unfair advantage. Pixel was working the scoreboard so they could have even teams. At one point the major and Bessie walked by, greeting Sportacus much like the children did. It went over smoothly but Sportacus could almost feel Bessie’s eyes scrutinizing him, as if she could feel him lying.

Sportacus sat their doing push-ups watching the children. He thought of what it might be like when Valdis was older. When she could run and play with the other kids, though Sportacus doubted they would be kids anymore. Pixel was almost his height now. He could imagine it, Val running around, leading games and dances with other children. Her running around barefoot playing tag, just like Bera or Brynhidur, or him chasing her like he did with Gunnar. He could imagine showing her tricks and training her outside until dark, then coming inside to see. He paused. In his mind he saw Robbie making lemonade, were he usually would have seen Luna chilling berry tea. He saw Robbie hanging out clothes to run between and Robbie stirring soup on a cold autumn day. It was wrong though, as he imagined it all happening in his old house back in the village. 

No it was Luna he was imagining, just with Robbie as a substitute. If Sportacus was being honest with himself, he had always been attracted to Robbie. Yet it was the way that Robbie secretly did things for the town after dark, it was the way that he put passion into everything he did, it was how he had starting caring for Valdis before he even knew a thing. It was things like that made Sportacus’ heart flutter every time Robbie spoke. 

Every time he tried to come to terms with that though, he stopped. Sportacus felt guilty. He felt as if Luna was still there and that he was cheating on her, by not keeping her memory and memories of his children sacred. Sportacus was interrupted from his thought by his crystal beeping and a commotion on the basketball court that he had spaced out on. Apparently Ziggy’s hand were so sticky that they had stuck to the ball. 

 

Robbie had felt a sort of bitter sweetness when Sportacus had left. He liked having the company over and it was great to now feel all alone. Yet Robbie knew that Sportacus could not live underground as he did, and Robbie hoped that having the elf see the children would restore some sense of normalcy. Robbie didn’t want to dwell too long on Sportacus’ absence, so he began to work on some baby clothes. Robbie was going to make sure that his daughter had a sense of style from the beginning. He had several sketch pads out with dozens of designs. Unfortunately Robbie would have to scrap his more elaborate designs, as Sportacus had already warned him about the hazards of stubborn, high energy elven children. Although Robbie hoped Valdis would take on more of his quiet and laid back nature. He had set to work on cutting and pinning pieces of cloth in a light purple shade. Valdis was lying on the floor, playing with her feet, and watching Robbie in waves. 

He was searching through a box of pink fabric to accent the outfit and a box suddenly fell from a shelf. Robbie was startled and began to look around to see if an animal had knocked the box down. The lid on the clear container had popped off and it held, like most of the boxes around it, fabric. What truly startled Robbie was when a roll of dark green fabric began to move itself towards where Robbie stood by the sewing bench. At first Robbie thought he was dreaming, or having an insomnia induced hallucination. But a quick mental check of his recent sleep schedule ruled that out.

The fabric was a few feet away and Robbie started to accuse a pack of trained ants, when he looked over to Valdis. She had stopped playing and was focused on the fabric. Her left eye was glowing, the grey eye illuminating unnaturally. Her right eye looked almost dead, only a hint of the radiant blue still remaining in the center. Robbie felt the roll of fabric hit his feet. Valdis’ eyes began to even back out to normal. She let out a pathetic yawn and laid on her side, eye’s half lidded. She refused to close them however until Robbie had picked up the roll of fabric and placed it on the sewing bench. 

Robbie looked down on it and sat with a thud. He was both proud and terrified. Proud because Val had not only used her magic, but also made a decent color match. But that also terrified him. He wasn’t sure about elves, but with fae, most children don’t start showing signs of magic until there 5 or 6. And even then they can’t fully control it till 9 or 10. And even then they don’t get any real power or force with magic till they hit puberty. Robbie took a shaky breath. If she was like this in infancy, what would Valdis be like as an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic may never end, like im planning out Valdis as an adult in my head, this fic may never end, or i could make it into a series. because there is so much in store for you guys


	13. turning time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know i didn't post anything yesterday and i apologize, sometimes time just escapes me. also i think im going to make this into a series as it will be easier to do time skips and the like. also i spent way to long reading up on baby behavior to write this and the next chapter

Weeks had passed by in a similar fashion to that of the first day Sportacus had gone back into town.

Many weeks. Four months to be exact. Lazytown went back to its normal route, minus a certain villain. This was readily accepted by most of the town folk as it meant they could run their business and consume their sportscandy in peace. However the town children were not as easily fooled as their parents. After two months of Sportacus shrugging off their questions, he finally had to make something up to sedate them. He told them that Robbie was probably dealing with something and may be reading up on it. ‘Well’ Sportacus thought ‘Not a total lie.’ That put the children’s minds at easy till month three, when they insisted on helping Robbie and going down to see him. Sportacus said he would call Robbie and set up a time. That brought them to month four. 

Sportacus had gotten up early and left the airship to do some exercise before he visited Robbie that morning. He felt bad about not staying with him, but when he had inquired about it Robbie, shrugged it off quickly, avoiding the issue with a, “you’d wake me up with your flippity” So as per Robbie’s request Sportacus contented himself to check up on him and Valdis every morning and night, and sometimes at lunch. 

Sportacus finished his workout and headed down to the lair. He was started by what he saw. Robbie had Valdis in his lap, and all around them were the town children. Ziggy, Stingy, Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel and Robbie all sat around a sort of board game. Valdis was playing with the buttons on Robbie’s shirt, and every piece he picked up from the game, she had to feel first, before allowing him to have it. 

Stephanie was the first one to notice him standing there. 

“Sportacus! Why didn’t you tell us you had a baby?”

“Yeah’ Ziggy piped up, at this point all of the childen had stood and come to face him.

“If we’d have known we could have given you some time to spend with her.” 

There was a mingling of yeah and soon everyone was talking over each other. The noise upset Valdis as she turned into Robbie’s chest and began to whimper. 

“Alright” he piped up, “everyone out, that’s enough baby socializing for one day.” There was a series of awws but Robbie let out a scoff

“Oh don’t be that way, we’ll come see you all tomorrow. Now go play sports, or run, or chase after something shiny” 

The children began to go out single file, excited to possibly play with the baby tomorrow. Sportacus yelled up that he would meet them at the field. He looked at Robbie.

“How?”

“How what Sportalie?”

“How did you get them to understand Val? Did you glamour them?”

“What” Robbie looked offended “No, they just came to ask what was up, and saw Val. I told them she was your baby, and then we all started to just, hang out.”

Sportacus gave the floor a quick confused glare

“And they didn’t question anything?”

“Sportacus, I put on a cow suit and started saying moo and they didn’t question it. I think they all just assumed they’d understand when they were older.” 

Sportacus let out a sigh and smiled.

“Thank you Robbie, for helping me, again. I was, kinda psyching myself out about telling them.” Sportacus stopped and looked back at Robbie.

“And I feel bad about leaving you to do this all by yourself.”

‘Don’t you even start it Sportaflop, you’ve been through a lot and no one could ask you to recover from that, even now.”

“Robbie, I’ve gotten a lot better and I want to be a part of her as well. I know that you are capable to taking care of her, but I hate having to leave her, I guess it’s a parent thing.” Sportacus paused. 

“Robbie would you, let me take her for a day.”

Robbie furrowed his brow in thought

“Please Robbie, I mean she is my daughter too.” Sportacus said it before he really realized it. That was the first time he had ever, consciously and out loud, referred to Valdis as his daughter. Sportacus looked at Robbie and pleaded with his eyes. He heard Robbie sigh, Sportacus knew he’d won. 

“Alright the tomorrow night you can come pick her up, on one condition.”

Sportacus waited expectantly.

“You have to land the airship, I don’t want her to be any place that I can’t follow.” 

“Deal, oh thank you Robbie.” Sportacus ran up the ladder, and Robbie looked down at the baby in his hand. Out of boredom Valdis had begun to chew on a corner of his vest. You knew maybe having her there would be good for Sportacus. Or maybe it would end in disaster. Only time would tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to answer that question Sportacus has no idea that his baby is super powerful and will most likely cause havoc on his airship. but hey he's is gonna find out some other things tho. next chapter is going to be full on squee material to prepare to have the neighbors calling about a dying cat somewhere.   
> also the whole Sportarobbie part of this is soon going to come into play. its gonna get a bit angsty but hold on tight


	14. Mr. Turtle in green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVVVVVEEEE Im back and i bring weapons of mass cuteness \\\
> 
>  
> 
> also this is now a series. ill end this story with valdis as a baby, the next on will pick up on toddler, than child, than teenager than adult as an epilouge. not all of these stories will be this long btw. and i am also going to start another sister series to this called the Luna series. If you liked the sections with Sport and Luna than make sure to check it out once i actually start writing it.

Sportacus felt like the day had lasted forever, and wasn’t long enough. Most of him was incredibly excited to have his little girl all to himself. He was imagining every moment, how sweet it could be and how he would have so many stories to tell. Sportacus knew he was still recovering though, but he trusted himself to care for Valdis no matter what. Still anxiety plagued him as his mind wandered to everything that could go wrong. Sportacus at least knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about the airship. He had landed it that morning, and it was pretty baby proof in itself. He just couldn’t leave a storage door open. 

At noon Sportacus had to “unstick” Stingy from a hole, apparently a coin had fallen down there, or was thrown by a particular pigtailed child. Sportacus had just finished saving him when Robbie turned up and the scene before Sportacus was priceless. Robbie was walking towards them, adored with a baby front pack. Valdis sat in it, a clip shaped like a rose held back her dark hair. The best part was that both she and Robbie were wearing matching sparkling sunglasses, his red, hers purple with elastic to keep them on her head.  
“Umm, what are you two doing?” Sportacus asked, his voice a mixture of amusement and confusion. 

“Killing it!” Robbie said proudly puffing out his chest and putting his arms on his hips for emphasis. 

“These baby-bjorn things may be one of the bulkiest and uglest things on the planet.” Robbie took a moment to pause and show his discust. “So I figured that I’ll have to wear it like I wear a disguise, with confidence!” Robbie than walked off towards the park in his apparent ‘confident stride’. 

Sportacus looked back at the gaggle of children as they were all smiles and laughter due to Robbie’s antics. Sportacus was going to ask them if they wanted to visit with Robbie at the park, but they were already gone, headed after Robbie. 

Robbie had set up a blanket under a tree, he sat watching the children play tag, Valdis next to him. She was busy holding a small plastic turtle in one hand and petting the grass with the other. The baby pack had been unceremoniously tossed behind the tree. Robbie’s view was then blocked by a pair of blue legs. 

“Are we still okay for tonight?” Sportacus looked down between Robbie and Valdis. 

“Her bag is already pack by the door?”

“Good, I can’t wait… Robbie what is she doing?” Sportacus looked concerned as he stared Valdis down. Robbie looked over to find her doing just as she was before. 

“I think she’s feeling the grass, she likes feeling textures, and she loves the color green” 

Sportacus made a noise of acknowledgement and bent down next to Valdis. She looked over to Sportacus and cocked her head to the side, just like he did when he was confused

“Great” Robbie quipped “She already acts like you”

Valdis than leaned forward and placed the plastic turtle down. She looked up at Sportacus than down at the turtle and slapped it with her hands. Sportacus tentivly reached down and grabbed the toy, watching Valdis’ expression. Once he fully held the toy and held it near his chest, Valdis smiled and began to feel the blanket under her. Sportacus smiled, just then, the children called on him to join in. Sportacus gently set the turtle on a branch of the tree next to him and headed back to the game of tag. 

Sometime between 2 and 3 Robbie had gone back to the lair, stating simply that both he and the baby needed a nap. When he awoke Valdis was already up and when she saw him she began to bawl her eyes out. Robbie quickly grabbed her and held her to him, her crying went down in volume but still persisted. Robbie felt a twinge of protectiveness. He really didn’t want to let her go, even if it was for a day. But Robbie felt remorse right after he thought it. This baby was also Sportacus and he probably felt gipped only seeing his child twice a day. Robbie looked down at the softly sobbing bundle in his arms. Her ears protruded proudly and looked incredibly large for her head.

‘God’ Robbie thought ‘I hope she grows into those’ Robbie contemplated ‘Are Sportaflops ears that big?’ The situation was weird to say the least, and it finally dawned on Robbie. He really didn’t know that much about Sportacus. ‘You’d like to know him better’ His mind betrayed him. Sportacus was good, kind, and perfect. Robbie had convinced himself thoroughly that he didn’t deserve the elf. Yet they had a child together. A child that was no longer in his arms.

Robbie quickly panicked as he looked to the floor. No he had not dropped her, but she was gone. He quickly turned in the room and found her lying on a changing table, tears now mostly subsided. Robbie paused and caught his breath. Had he, had he set her there. Robbie furrowed his brow, he must have set her there while lost in thought. That had to be it, right?

Sportacus had stopped by to pick Valdis up at 5, letting himself in as Robbie had told his to do countless times. Robbie was in the middle of feeding Valdis. The sight of Robbie, sitting there feeding his baby what appeared to be formula mush, put a bubbling weight in Sportacus’ chest. Sportacus stood next to them and quietly took notes. Once she was done and all mush was cleaned off everything, Sportacus was free to take her home. Robbie had stared at them the whole way going. Sportacus had expected Valdis to give more of a fuss, having to leave home with someone she probably didn’t know too well. But she allowed herself to be handed over with relative ease and was content to watch as Sportacus carted her to the airship. 

Sportacus had sat with her on the floor, watching her look around and get comfortable with her surroundings until the ship announced that it was 8:08. Sportacus picked up Valdis and headed for the portable crib that Robbie had designed. At first Sportacus couldn’t get a few feet away before Valdis cried for him to return. If he stood there than she would proceed to go to sleep. But as soon as went to get up she would sense him missing and cry for him. About the 5th time Sportacus grabbed the bag Robbie had packed and began searching through it. He pulled out a very familiar turtle and placed it in the corner of the crib.

“I need to go to bed now, but I’ve got Mr. Turtle there to watch over you while you sleep.” Sportacus felt his crystal glow slightly as he spoke, most likely from the warm protective sensation he was feeling in his chest. Sportacus’ words were met with a blank stare, but when Valdis fell asleep that last time, she stayed asleep content as long as someone was with her, especially if they had green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna give you a special hint, since you read the end of chapter notes.. 
> 
> *whisper* the color green is significant and will continue to have significance if you are patient*


	15. dun dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine sportacus just sitting there doing something and a racket slowly floating behind him. 
> 
> also short chapter i know. punishment will soon ensue

The night had gone well enough. Valdis slept through the night, and when Sportacus awoke in the morning he found her lying in her crib looking around. He picked her up and went about both there morning routines. Robbie had been incredibly specific in his instructions to the smallest detail. He explained her general habits to feeding to certain ways she liked to be held. It impressed Sportacus how precise Robbie had everything and how he had routines down pat. It really showed how much he cared, especially concerning Valdis. Yet, a twinge of hurt went through Sportacus. He didn’t have that kind of relationship with his daughter. He looked over at the baby he held in one arm. Well he they didn’t have that type of relationship yet, but Sportacus was determined to make this work. He figured it would get easier as Valdis got older. She would be able to get up and run around with him, without the constant watch needed for a baby. 

Sportacus was successful in getting Valdis to eat breakfast, an occurrence that Robbie said didn’t always happen, and sat down with her on the floor. Robbie had said the Valdis was very content to play by herself, not really needing partner to play with. Still Sportacus sat and played with her for about a half an hour before he started to get fidgety. Sportacus stood up and looked for something to do. He didn’t feel comfortable doing any sort of flips, afraid he might miscalculate and land on Val. So he contented himself with cleaning the sports equipment in the airship. Valdis sat across the way alternating between playing with her toys and feeling the smooth treated wood floors of the airship. He went over to the wall compartment and laid his hand on the button to open it. The sound it made caught Valdis attention and she stared mesmerized at how he had opened something out of the wall. Sportacus got out the tennis rackets first as he frequently used them, and made sure to close the compartment. Once he was done there he moved on to the soccer ball, and baseball, following the same pattern. He continued several times and was just about to put away a newly tied length of rope when he stopped midway. The equipment compartment was open, and several things were gone. Sportacus looked to Valdis who had said missing pieces of equipment scattered around her. She currently had a fortunately just cleaned baseball in her mouth. Sportacus knelt down and Valdis looked up at him, popping the baseball out of her mouth and smiling. 

“May I have that?” Sportacus gently held out his hand. Valdis looked between it and the baseball and set it down in his hand. Sportacus got up and put it away, turning to see that she now had a tennis racket on her lap and she was stroking it. She set it in his hands and this pattern followed for all of the sports equipment she had previously gotten out. By the end of it she yawned, the magic use most likely draining her energy. Sportacus picked her up and set her down, waiting till she was asleep, before quickly leaving the airship to talk to Robbie. He tried the lair first, but found Robbie napping on a park bench. He woke at Sportacus approach. 

“Where’s Valdis?” Robbie sat up in concern. 

“She’s napping on the airship” 

“She doesn’t usually nap at this time, she probably won’t sleep for very long.” Robbie commented

“I imagine the magic took it out of her.” Sportacus’ face was uncharacteristically serious.

Robbie began to laugh. “Oh so she did that to you, the first time she did it to me I almost had a panic attack.” 

Sportacus face remained serious but some of the hard lines softened.

“Robbie why didn’t you tell me she was using magic this early.”

“She’s only ever done it to me a handful of times, I didn’t think it was anything to be concerned about.”

Sportacus face hardened again. “Robbie you need to tell me these things if I’m going to watch her. She could seriously hurt herself in the airship.” 

Robbie sighed and looked down at the pavement “Alright, alright, I didn’t mean for anything to happen. I just didn’t want to concern you.” 

Sportacus let out a deep breath “its okay Robbie, I know. Now I’d better get back to the airship.”

Sportacus turned around to a gasp as both he and Robbie saw a blue airship slowly rise to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Valdis you little shit


	16. Dream in green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end of the first part of this series, but believe me the saga of Valdis is far from over

Robbie began to scream as the airship began to rise to the sky. He took steps farther and farther back to keep the ship in view. In his peripheral vision Robbie noticed a blue blur run towards town square, where the airship appeared to be headed. 

The only thing Sportacus could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears and the rapid beating of his heart. He looked up as he stood in the shadow of the airship. His voice was quivering but he took a large breath and forced the words to come out. 

“Ladder!” The ship followed the command dropping the ladder down. Sportacus jumped and expertly gripped the nearest rung. His knuckles were white as he lifted himself up at an inhuman pace. Under his breath all he kept telling himself one thing. 

‘Not again. I can’t lose another child’

Once he had pushed open the door to the airship his ears were meant with sickening screams. Valdis was scared beyond all recognition. Something terrified Sportacus beyond that. His crystal was totally silent. Sportacus ran to the controls of the airship, stopping it and setting it to land over in the field by the billboard. Sportacus than went over to Valdis picking her up, her little baby hands grabbing his vest in an iron grip. Her crying muffled by his shoulder. Sportacus let his head lean over by Valdis’ and he began to whisper to her. 

“shh, it’s okay, I’m here. Daddy’s here and nothing is gonna happen as long as I’m here” 

The ship landed quickly and Sportacus slowly began to move towards the door, walking cautiously to keep Valdis calm. By the time he had gotten her into the hatch leading to the lair, her cries had almost stopped save for the odd whimper.

He worked her down the hatch ladder carefully and landed to see Robbie pacing. He stopped when he saw Sportacus standing there and ran over to them.   
“Darling” he exclaimed as he tried to peel Valdis from him. At first her grip held tight and she began to cry again, but soon she when she heard Robbie’s voice trying to sooth her she opened her eyes and let go. Robbie grabbed her from Sportacus’ arms setting her in his chair, where she began to settle and feel the soft fabric of the chair.   
When Robbie turned back to Sportacus there appeared to be lighting flashing and a typhoon brewing behind his storm grey eyes. He stepped forward his hands stick straight at his sides. 

“Can I just ask why you can’t be normal Sportashit.”

Sportacus looked up at Robbie “Excuse me”

“No I don’t think I will, you just can’t leave anything be, you just have to fuck up everything and everyone with your…’ Robbie stumbled and gestured to the elf “Extra” 

Sportacus tried to make sense of the sentence “Are you blaming me for this” Sportacus looked offended.

“Yes Sportataint i’m blaming you for this and all of…” Sportacus interrupted him.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong here Robbie but if you had just told me about Valdis before this wouldn’t have happened.”

Robbie scoffed him off “That was an honest mistake.”

Sportacus put his arms out in confusion “and mine wasn’t?

Robbie didn’t feel like arguing with the elf, so he held out his hand began to walk away, or at least he tried to. Robbie couldn’t move his feet.   
“what the hell kind of trick is this elf..”

Robbie shot daggers at Sportacus but he only held a look of confusion. 

“Robbie what are you talking about.” Sportacus went to move toward Robbie but felt the same stillness in his feet. 

Robbie began to raise his voice “Stop this you blittering elf!” 

“Robbie this isn’t me!” Sportacus began to lean down to untie his shoes and try to move but his feet refused to move. Robbie commanded his magic to move his feet, but was surprised with what he felt. It was his own magic holding him down. He tried telling it to stop, but it refused. 

“Robbie turn around”

Robbie did, Valids’ glowing eyes met him. She sat on the chair, the most adorable furrow in her brow, as she tried to convey anger. Both her eyes were glowing. Robbie tried calling to her and getting her to stop but every time she would nod her head in the direction of Sportacus. Robbie let out a dramatic huff and looked back at the elf.   
Sportacus was the first one to speak

‘I’m sorry Robbie, but you know I didn’t mean anything by it. I just want to spend time with my baby girl, I want to be a father again.”

Robbie felt his resolve melting hearing Sportacus calling Valdis baby girl and the like really made everything valid to him. He let out another huff.

“I guess I don’t totally blame you. It’s just that you’re so perfect and it’s easier to blame you than to admit my faults.”

“Robbie this wasn’t your fault”

“No Sportacus this was my fault, if I didn’t keep to myself. If I didn’t keep Valdis from you. If I tripled checked the spells before we put them in the tree… none of this would have happened and we wouldn’t be in any of this mess.” Robbie was trying desperately not to let Sportacus see him cry, but was failing miserably like he did at everything.   
“Oh Robbie” Sportacus felt his heart aching and he wanted to reach across and cling to Robbie, and miraculously he did. Sportacus was half way over with his arms open when Robbie felt his legs failing him. Sportacus caught him and the tears began to slowly pour from Robbie’s eyes. They stayed like that for several moments before Sportacus spoke up.

“Robbie why don’t we all go for picnic or a walk tomorrow. Just us and the baby, we can talk more about something then. Sportacus felt Robbie nod his head. “And for now Robbie, why don’t I stay here, look after you and Val.”

Robbie backed up from Sportacus and slightly smiled “I think that’d be great” 

Sportacus smiled back, and they couldn’t see it but Valdis was smiling too. 

Together they could make it, it just might take them a few tries. 

 

When Valdis slept she was up in her dreams. She couldn’t understand what was going on, only that everything was bright and white. She tried crying but was picked up by strong arms and looked up at them. They calmed her and she was comforted. Their hair and kind face, but Valdis was comforted the most by those green eyes that she had seen since birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART 1 get your butts ready for part 2, as this STORY IS NOT OVER this series is gonna keep on going. However im going on vacation this week so you can expect the next instalment sometime next week. And after that i should keep my post schedule the same (mon- thurs)   
> Besides that thanks so so so much for reading, this has by far been my most popular story and i can't wait for you to see what i have planned next, and i can't wait for you guys to see Valdis grow up. (Spoilers she will be a badass)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i know this seems odd, but i hope you enjoy and id like to continue this series quite far, that is if the interest exists in it. Trust me it gon git betta


End file.
